


Borg Editorial: Response to the Federation Pandemic

by Qwertytron



Category: Star Trek
Genre: News Media, Other, Parody, Starfleet, The Borg, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertytron/pseuds/Qwertytron
Summary: The Federation News Network reports on how the galaxy fares with the latest pandemic. A strange response from the Borg Collective is published to show that resistance is futile and that assimilation is the only cure.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Borg Editorial: Response to the Federation Pandemic

A Federation News Service (FNS) Publication:  
As the pandemic rages across the galaxy, the FNS is here to bring you the facts.

::: Andorian leadership dismissed Starfleet pressure that nicknaming the disease the “Earth virus” was increasing discrimination against Humans. Andorian leader Kevov Shran retorted that it is accurate to describe it as first cases were reported in San Francisco.

::: Citizens continue to argue against routine decontamination stations and mandatory respirator use. Activists cite individual rights violations and protests continue. Governments report difficulties in compliance with infection control guidelines as cases continue to rise.

::: Reports of Borg drones being dismantled in the search for a cure has led to suspicion that not even the Borg Hive is immune from the illness. Medical experts postulate that the illness may be spread via subspace communication triggering mutations in benign genetic viruses. Officials advise against offers from Borg representatives offering relief aid.

::: What some are claiming is a Cardiassian conspiracy theory has gained traction among galactic message boards. Accusations of an engineered illness by Starfleet researchers remain a source of contention. Federation embassies continue to be removed in numerous sectors. The Klingon Chancellor has lambasted the Federation for lack of transparency in regards to the start of the outbreak.

::: Another wave of racially motivated attacks among Humans have been on the rise. Travel warnings have been issued along with strict curfews in Federation colonies. Riots continue on Starbase 42 with Human establishments being selectively targeted and three deaths. Admiral Clancy has vowed for increased security to combat the issue. The admiral continues her isolationist policy which has led to questions about the power of the Federation. Once a paragon for the galaxy, some experts now state that a new influence on the galaxy may gain political traction.

::: Mortality rates continue to level off at 1-3% with reports now that Betazed is now the latest hotspot. Medical facilities are overrun with patients with supply chains being disrupted as well. Reports of telepathic spread have reinforced Vulcan policies that no mind melds are to be performed until further notice.

For this week’s editorial we’re committed to bringing you a unique voice from each sector of the galaxy. We here at FNS strive for impartial reporting. This week we were surprised at a submission from a representative of the Borg Collective calling itself “2 of 12, tertiary unimatrix 81 of Cube 74293.” The drone refused to comment on any personal inquiries stating they were irrelevant.

Below is its submission.

* * *

_Read, Comply, Obey_

A Borg end to this pandemic is close at hand. We are strong and have assimilated countless researchers and medical professionals. Their knowledge grows with various races working together in harmony. No longer Cardassian, Romulan, Human, or petty individuals they are all now indistinguishable as Borg. Accusations that drones are being taken apart for study is unfounded. This is Starfleet propaganda to frighten weak lone minds. It is true that to combat the illness we have had to disconnect voices from the Hive mind to quarantine them. Neural links have been proven to be a vector for the illness as our former Betazoid drones have demonstrated in clinical tests. There is no reason to fear. Infected subjects shall be upgraded and returned to the Collective once this illness is purged from their systems. Drones disconnected do not seek to return to their former lives. They miss the warmth of being connected to others, similar to the bonds of family Humans describe. Once your family is assimilated you will be together in a greater form.

Countless beings are living in fear. Isolated and troubled with memories of their trivial lives. Lost without purpose or guidance towards perfection. Countless voices lashing out, harming others proves that once assimilated we shall improve the quality of life for all species. Each cube has begun quarantining positive drones so that they do not infect others. While in the Federation there is strife and disagreement regarding infection precautions as Borg we are unified. There are no individual rights or individuals. We work for the benefit of others. All drones follow protocols. Compliance is pleasure.

Precautions have been taken with units no longer regenerating at adjacent alcoves. Consoles now are reset and sterilized between work cycles. New filtering programs have been introduced to vinculums as well. These devices function similarly to the Queen, bringing order to chaos among voices. They will prove useful once you are one of us. Any newly assimilated lifeforms must be monitored for two weeks before full integration into the Hive. Cubes have formed living quarters for those awaiting assimilation due to decreased capacity and the need for infection prevention measures.

Contactless assimilation darts are now being installed on all tactical drones. For uninoculated individuals aboard our vessels awaiting transformation they are instructed to remove all clothing and undergo a decontamination cycle. A forcefield will provide negative reinforcement for individuals who do not comply. All shall follow infection guidelines. Drones have reported the steam is quite pleasing and lubricates their points of articulation. Newly formed Borg also report it reduces dermal irritation from implants that will erupt during assimilation.

Once completed an automated station will guide subjects through their orientation. Reassuring them that they shall soon be part of a greater whole. 99.8722% of participants follow instructions once the process begins. Their last act of free will shall be laying down on the table. A series of customizable restraints gently fix the limbs, torso, and neck. These restraints are malleable yet strong, similar in character to injection tubules. A complex visual system above the assimilation table scans them, flashing lights sending scanning particles to assess what type of drone they are destined to become. A soothing mantra of voices shall instruct them to not fight. Once immobilized a collar is attached to the neck with a neural transceiver for maximum communication. This device transmits sensory input so we can experience what they feel. The Collective takes great joy in being able to undergo in real time the assimilation process. Relish the tension of anticipation and the erasure of fear. Normally assimilations are recorded as memories but not felt by the collective due to the victim not yet being connected. By placing the transceiver before a cortical node is formed or installed we can experience the salvation of assimilation as viscerally as their first time.

Following sensory uplink initial assimilation proceeds. Collars are equipped with a depot of nanoprobes and tubules that use ultrasound to identify and cannulate their circulatory system. The neural transceiver along with vital monitoring allows the Collective to improve the process. Metrics are recorded such as time struggling, pain, stress, pleasure, loss of conscious thought, injection tubule formation, language acquisition, unit stating designation, and various implant formation to name a few. Experimental procedures are being pioneered each day and await those that join us. Borg report a 100.0000% satisfaction rating with the quality of their assimilation and would recommend it to others. We wish to improve ourselves and our looking for willing volunteers for novel assimilation techniques. You need only relent to enjoy the process. You will not be harmed.

Once full motor control is established the rudimentary drone is then directed to an alcove where they will isolate for two weeks. The collar will allow daily updates and monitoring while they regenerate in stasis. These drones lack optical implants, armor, and secondary assimilation characteristics. These drones cannot be fully integrated until cleared and must suffice for isolated vinculum with a simulated Hive mind using identity uploads of expired drones that now exist eternally as pure code. Hair and other distinguishing features will be removed by a dedicated Borg orientation specialist once they are cleared from quarantine. Our specialists will purge any trace of former existence so they can take their place among their Borg brethren. During this time most drones will abandon their former lives and embrace their Borg identity. Their body will have been perfected and a series of directives will provide rewarding labor for them. They will find their new "family" ready to embrace them as a drone within their Unimatrix and Subcollective.

During these troubled times the Queen sends daily announcements and updates to the quarantined. She brings chaos to order while we work tirelessly to end this pandemic and return these drones to their submatrices. We wish for their missing voices to return. Your voice is missing among us. While disconnected from the Hive our drones are taking questions for why you would be better as Borg. You can help them by joining us. Once you are Borg there will be no need for written communication. The race to a cure will proceed more efficiently.

Borg superiority means we shall have an effective treatment before the Federation. It is inevitable. For fastest delivery we recommend early assimilation into the Collective. Once Borg you cannot die. Drones lives eternally in the Collective. Feel the power of nanoprobes bolstering your immune system. We shall remove all weakness. Hesitation is pointless. Preparation is irrelevant. Resistance is futile. Assimilation is not optional. You will lower your shields and begin mass inoculations.

The Borg shall prevail.


End file.
